


(A distinct lack of) International Magical Cooperation

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarropoly [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Epistolary, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Job, Owl Memorandums, Short & Sweet, moving to France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco are the International Relations Officers for France and Britain respectively. Unfortunately a nasty misunderstanding two months previously means that cooperation between the pair of them is in perilously short supply.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591723
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	(A distinct lack of) International Magical Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drarryopoly 2.0 story, based on the prompt: Harry and Draco meet again as the International Relations Officers for France and Britain respectively. Write the circumstances from the past which led Harry to accept a job that takes him away from Britain.

### Official Owl Memorandums. 

**_• Strictly Confidential_**  
• Between the desks of **Draco Lucius Malfoy** , International Relations Officer [Department of International Magical Cooperation, England] and **Harry James Potter** International Relations Officer [Department of International Magical Cooperation, France]

### 9.03. DLM>HP

‘Potter: I trust that this owl memorandum finds you well. I’m writing to advise you that I have accepted the French Ministry's invite to the Parisian Yule Ball next month. I felt it was diplomatic to inform you privately; the last thing I wanted was to embarrass you by my presence.’

### 10.08. HP>DLM

‘Potter? We’re back to referring to each other by our surnames? Have we somehow reverted to our teenage selves, so full of venom that we can’t even speak like reasonable people? 

This veneer of professionalism doesn’t fool me, Draco. Floo over and talk to me.’

### 11.15. DLM>HP

‘Talk to you? About what precisely? About how you betrayed- _destroyed!_ \- our love with one of my closest friends? I was mortified, Harry! Distraught. Not that you seemed to care a Sickle. All you were interested in was your secondment to the French Ministry! 

What was it you said? _‘You’re being ridiculous? We’ll discuss this later?_ ’

### 12.08. HP>DLM

‘You _are_ ridiculous, Draco. These owl communications are ridiculous. You and I lived together for three years and yet you’re still so bloody terrified of actually talking to me. What in Merlin’s good name do you even mean about _betraying_ you? I don’t have a blood clue what you’re talking about! 

After all, we never did get to talk about it later, did we? When I returned you’d ran away back to your Mother. Changed the Floo coordinates so I couldn’t reach you at the Manor. You sent back my letters unopened Draco! Tell me, what could I possibly have said when you weren't prepared to listen?’

### 13.07. DLM>HP

‘I didn’t want to listen, Harry. You’d cursed me into a thousand pieces. My heart was broken! 

All you’d cared about for months was your Parisian internship but I _believed_ that I’d been fully supportive of your ambitions. We practised French together; I helped you fill out the application parchments… As I recall I even travelled by Portkey with you to the interview. Sat in a cafe like a simpering idiot. 

You were so in love with France, Harry. Said this was your big chance to get away from the _Prophet_. Said you loved the country and the culture. I never said a word even though it meant we’d be apart for a year! That’s how much I loved you Harry. Enough to let you have your adventure.’

### 14\. 32. HP>DLM

‘ _MY_ adventure? This was never just about me, Draco. You’ve always loved France. You always wanted to be here! All those bloody conversations about moving over here, finding an ancient wizarding château and making it our forever home… I was always under the impression that this secondment was our first step towards a new life together. 

Yet I came home two months ago to you, furiously spelling your clothes into trunks and threatening to hex off my bollocks! 

You’ve not spoken to me in eight weeks Draco, so how dare _you_ talk about having a broken heart?’

### 15.28. DLM>HP

‘I dare because I found your letter to Blaise Zabini, Harry! You’d left it on top of your desk, which makes me think you wanted it to be found. I’m not even worth the effort of a concealment charm. Asking him about at the apartments reserved for _married_ couples? Asking him how long you have to have been _married_ before you qualify? 

I was utterly humiliated, Harry. How long had you and Zabini been a couple? Do all of our friends know about the pair of you? I’m only surprised that it’s taken you this long before you both go public.'

### 16\. 42. HP>DLM

‘You daft prat, Draco Malfoy. I’m absolutely speechless. 

You realise that I wanted to marry you? That I was going to propose as soon as I’d secured the job? I was asking Zabini because he’d lived in France for a short while, remember? I love you, you utter bloody fool. I finish work in just under fifteen minutes and I’m going to Portkey to Britain and collect you, Draco. 

I can’t believe that I’m asking you by owl but will you marry me?'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxx


End file.
